The High Road
by afeverdream
Summary: Come get your overdose, collected at the borderlines. He reflects on how many ways he burn
1. This is the dawn to end all nights

The High Road

He wanted to burn. Feel the flames lick along his skin. Tempting and caressing like the lover he has denied himself for decades or centuries. He really can't remember. He dreams about it. Every waking moment is hovers around the back of his eyelids; it even haunts him in his minimal taunting death during the lighted hours he can never dwell in again. He could if he wanted to, he could feel her when she walked into that parody of church. Into the den of idiots, playing to the gullibility of those slightly less intelligent than themselves. They make a mockery of what he wants to succeed. To make humanity better. And she stood before him, burning in her golden glory, not knowing what she was, is or could be. The sunlight glinted in her hair and the sea reflected in her eyes. If his heart still beat it more than surely would have stopped. Slowed down into a painful pattern and rendered him breathless.

Now in his time of repent the world gives him this creature. Her blood mingled with the greatest temptation of the beast within him, but her soul so at peace with part of the world and in such turmoil with the rest. He wishes he could stay with her. Guide her but again the beast insides sits coiled, waiting to overtake. It's time to put it to rest. Maybe if she had come a few months sooner she would have been enough. But he realizes she is there to guide the son, father and brother he is leaving behind. How he wants the stoic man to remain unchanged by his choice. But death knows when it's time to finish.

The moniker he walked by for over a thousand years. He doesn't regret that time. He was made into death and death does value life. Everything must end, as much as vampire claim to be immortal its only a lie they're breed tells themselves to make it seem more glorious. He remembers in brief flashes the feel of his child under him. Nights fueled by blood and sacrifice. They were kings and gods. Lovers and equals reveling in each other. Hopefully she would be up to par, and help heal him in the endless nights to come, offer her day and letting them both bask in twilight together.

He would like to taste her; he is distracted during this meeting with the abrasive television persona vampire. Up close she is one of those that never wanted to evolve. Her caked on makeup doing nothing to enhance her bland features. Her rage and indignation is grating on him. Following her up to finish up these meaningless tasks he only wishes to hurry. He would like to touch his lips to the tears threatening to fall from the sunlight girl's eyes. He knows she would tremble and be disarmed by him. But he would hold her in his arms, his wiry frame molded against her soft one. Long ago women flocked to have this opportunity. But he didn't think she would be ones of those. She'd resist at first then offer to take what he was freely given. He understood why his child was so taken.

Lazily he signed away his holding and left a will with his day man. He has had it written for a long time. Isobel and Eric would be taken care of. He knows he can't protect them from the laws that old world formality binds them to. Again this is one more pressing reason to be done. He goes to wait in his brother-son's room. A few last hours in the comfortable embrace, breathing in scent and touch. Letting him map out parts along his spine, tongue tracing ink and not need breathe ruffling hair. He does wonder if she would do this. He smiles into golden hair and presses in further losing himself completely in the feel of love. His child does understand those words. Into the depth and of his soul and heart he understands. That's was why he made him, he was life. Too many years have buried that light. She would bring it forth again.

He felt the pull of the sun, it was time to take that detour in his life, and tell his friends goodbye. The smoke encased his body. To many hands where in his hair and it was time to shake them off. He ordered Eric of the roof, he knows he would end himself with him. But it's not his time; he wasn't searching for that peace quite yet. She did stand at the corner, looking regal with her passive gaze. She already accepted his choice. He watched as she laid a comforting hand on Eric's arm. Murmuring that she would keep him company. His child nodded, his posture showing the slightest bit of comfort in this offering. He could see the fighting emotions in her eyes as Eric left. She was unsure of her feeling for the man from the north. He smiled gently knowing soon they would be clarified. Though knowing Eric it might take a roundabout way. He never did do tasks that were simple; even if they were he managed to complicate them.

She wept for him then, openly and unabashedly. He was shocked; maybe they could have been lovers. She did love as much as he did. He let her know of his respect for her and she promised to care for his child. He did see God in her, she didn't know of his past full of slaughter and mercilessness. She forgave him, and he dared to hope her savior would also be his.

So he disrobed and walked, greeting the burning disk with open arms like the lover he wished haunted his dreams. The blue flames licked his skin in an almost sensual fashion and he let himself revel in the feeling. He breathed one last breathe, it was too late to change his mind, his on laws were his guide.


	2. A break from the warfare in your house

**I forgot last time, opps. I do not own anything involving True Blood or related **projects. Or the song The High Road by Broken Bells. I just really really like it.

His blood ached. His soul screamed to him this wasn't the legacy he was supposed to leave. His child was full of hate. This was not the way it should have ended. Eric needs to let go, let him go. For him to evolve, Eric needs to forgive but never forget. Yes Russell destroyed his human family but gave him the willing push to become vampire. In his way Russell created the creature that craved so much.

His heart, its bleeding as he watched his child burn slowly; the blond Goliath charring there on the shit black pavement. His hand splayed in the same poisons grasp as his nemesis. He begs him to forgive and can almost taste the humid Louisiana air. Briefly he wonders where that ability came from, his child did dredge him up as a sort of guide, and he still needed him after all. Repeatedly he begged to forgive for there is only peace in the end, endless love forgiveness and sweet relief. When Eric registered this fact he could see the pull to live shine in his eyes and Godric hopes he got through to his brother/child. HE settled back as the blond fae girl runs out grabbing at Eric and flinging Russell away. Yes she has potential to be so much more than any vampire could imagine. Her compassion has been greatly jeopardized but she still shone so brightly.

He was pulled back again. Eric wants pain. Pain upon pain; melting into the marrow of bones. Shouting to the air he proclaimed this is what Godric made him to be. Vengeance, pure howling defying vengeance. Godric ignores the shorter brunette vampire next to him. His amount of love is greatly warped and was poisoned long before he was made. Love was something that could not be controlled and manipulated. His time will come, for now his focus is on the inferno that is Eric. The Viking is rising and retribution is nigh. Maybe Russell deserved this, but Eric does not need this corruption. Godric mournfully shuts his eyes and lets his child how much his heart has been flayed open, its essence weeping at this pitiful act. His son needs healing and he hopes the girl will be there for him as she promised on that rooftop an eternity or month ago. But he fears this howling beast caught in Eric's eyes will break her. The child is lost and he fades away as the man from the north methodically begins his torture and drowns himself in wrath. He prays Eric will find his way to him again, his hand will be open and he just waits for the grasp of a dying man pulling for salvation. He will be there to give it.

And I don't know if the dead can talk to anyone.


End file.
